


Close Quarters

by CastielMorningstar



Series: Leaky Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Desperation, F/M, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Locked In, Omorashi, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe get stuck in a closet while on a case gone wrong.They have to wait for backup, but there's just one problem. Chloe has to pee.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Leaky Lucifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644274
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Close Quarters

“Detective I don’t understand why we have to-“

“Shh!” Chloe covered Lucifer’s mouth with her hand, giving him a firm glare in the dimly lit closet in which they were hiding, “Keep your voice down.” She hissed under her breathe, “We’re hiding here because this house is full of members of the mob. It’s dangerous. I don’t care if you’re the devil, I make you vulnerable so we could both easily die here. We have to wait for backup. Okay?”

The genuine fear in Chloe’s eyes was enough to convince Lucifer to back down, as much as he wanted to burst out and kick ass. He’d listen to her, “Fine.” He sighed, sliding down to sit on the floor of the small closet, shifting uncomfortably, “It better not be long, because this sucks.” He sighed and pulled his long legs close to him as Chloe sat down beside him, the pair barely able to sit comfortably side by side because of how small the space was.

But suddenly Lucifer seemed to change his tac as he smirked over at Chloe, “Well, maybe I like it a little bit more now.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “If you’re thinking about some gross closet sex fantasy, think again.” And then she pulled out her phone, made sure it was on silent then just sat there, staring at the doors nervously.

Lucifer sighed heavily but made no cheeky remark in return, because he could tell Chloe was on edge and perhaps even scared. So, he didn’t want to make things worse for her. Instead, he tried to calm her anxiety, “It’ll be alright, detective. Don’t worry. Backup will be here soon, and if not then I’ll take care of it. I won’t let either of us be hurt, I promise you.” Chloe slowly turned her head to look at him, meeting his dark eyes and the softness in them made her feel a little bit better. Her heart picked up its pace at the sweet gesture he’d made, trying to calm her down.

“Thanks.” She replied softly, her shoulders loosening just a little bit, but she still had her hand on her gun just in case, even though they’d barricaded the door the best they could with an old cane.

They sat side by side like that, silent for perhaps 20 minutes, before restlessness started to kick in, and surprisingly it was hitting Chloe not Lucifer.

Lucifer glanced over at her, “Restless hm? Never thought I’d see the day.”

But Chloe just rolled her eyes and said nothing, adjusting her position once more so her legs were scrunched up beneath her. It was dark but Lucifer had good vision in the dark, a little angel thing, and noticed a light blush blooming over her cheeks. It made him furrow his brows in confusion, trying to figure out what was wrong? Had he said something to upset her? “Are you okay detective?” he asked hesitantly.

Chloe just silently nodded, not looking at him and while Lucifer wanted to continue questioning her, he left her alone. But ten minutes later she was only fidgeting worse. “Detective, is there actually something wrong? Do you need more space or something?” he was a little concerned, but couldn’t figure out what the issue was. Yes, they were trapped in a small closet with the mob outside, but Chloe seemed uncomfortable rather than scared, and physically uncomfortable rather than emotionally.

So, with a sigh, Chloe without turning to look at him at all, merely crossed her legs and muttered, “I have to pee, okay?”

Lucifer couldn’t help the initial chuckle that came just as an instinct to that sort of confession; he really was childish and found bathroom humour funny. But then Chloe glared at him, “It’s not funny, Lucifer.” And he stopped.

“You’re right-“he cleared his throat, “-sorry-“ he genuinely felt bad because his poor detective was under enough stress with the whole mob situation, and now she had to contend with a full bladder on top of that? She really didn’t need him teasing her as well. He was silent for a minute, feeling a bit awkward because Chloe seemed so shy about this. Lucifer, considering he had no bodily functions like that of his own, didn’t really understand the privacy and embarrassment that generally stigmatized the act of using the restroom. But he understood that there was a stigma, so it made sense that Chloe felt a bit embarrassed telling him about this personal need of hers, but he tried his best to be reassuring and non judgemental, so she wasn’t so worried. “I’m sure they’ll be here any minute, detective. Don’t worry.”

Chloe just gave a little ‘hm’ of acknowledgement then fell quiet, and Lucifer chose not to say anything more either, not wanting to make things more awkward for them both. But he now understood why she was so antsy.

But their backup didn’t come any minute. Another fifteen minutes scrawled by and Chloe was only getting more restless and aggravated. She checked her phone, carefully shielding it with her hand so the light wouldn’t be seen under the door, and checked it to see a text from Dan. “They’re here but they can’t figure out how to get in without causing a massacre. Because once they see them, they’ll shoot- “she bit her lip in the nervous way that she did, “So who knows how long it’ll take them to plan the breach.” She sighed.

Lucifer knew that wasn’t good, both for their safety, and Chloe’s bladder which he knew would only be getting fuller by the minute, and her shifting that now was occurring more frequently, made it all the more obvious she was in need of a bathroom soon. She was very stressed, he could tell, and needed to find a way to help. So, he reached over and gently put a large hand on her hand, giving it a soft rub, “It’ll be okay. They’re smart enough, it won’t take long. We’ll be safe, I promise.”

Chloe looked over at him and let out a shaky breath, and Lucifer hated the worry that shone brightly in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She was scared, he could tell, and he was going to do the best he could to make her feel safe. There was no way he’d let her get hurt, not on his watch. Then suddenly Chloe’s own hand was reaching over, and grasping his hand in hers, linking their fingers and holding tight. The touch had a tingle of warmth spreading through Lucifer’s body, and despite the unpleasant situation he smiled a little bit in the dark, his own cheeks getting a bit warmer. But he said nothing, just squeezed back and there they sat, hand in hand in the darkness, and Lucifer heard Chloe’s breathing slow a little, and he took great pride in knowing that he was partially responsible for that.

More time ticked on, and Chloe seemed only more and more uncomfortable. She now was unable to sit still at all, and kept pressing her legs together, presumably because her need to urinate had gotten even stronger with all the time that passed. Lucifer tried not to look like he was watching her, or that would have only made things more awkward. But he did cast glances every now and then just to check on her. And once he saw her free hand drift between her legs, and he nearly choked at the sight. He knew it wasn’t anything sexual, it was likely some sort of thing to help with her need, but seeing it regardless made the devil blush because he felt like he’d seen something private that he shouldn’t have seen. Thank goodness it was dark and hopefully Chloe couldn’t see how his cheeks had reddened.

But that movement had made it clear to the devil that this need was truly getting bad, and he felt like he had to mention it again, “Detective…I don’t wish to embarrass you…but is there any way I can help you? With your um…need? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

He felt Chloe tense up, thanks to their hands still being clasped together, but before she could respond, suddenly they heard yelling near their closet and Chloe gasped and suddenly had his hand in a death grip, eyes wide, her other hand reaching for her gun. Lucifer swallowed, also tensing, ready in case things went South and he had to spring in front of Chloe to shield her from a bullet; something he would do with no hesitation. Lucifer didn’t dare to speak in case it gave them away, so he just gently stroked her hand with his thumb to try and comfort her, but he noticed she was edging closer and closer so now they were sat right up against each other. Lucifer didn’t mind though, if Chloe needed this closeness to feel okay, he wouldn’t deny her it, even if he himself wasn’t a big fan of closeness; although with Chloe he could always make an exception.

Then there was a heavy punching noise and crashing, it sounding like someone was being thrown into the door of the closet where they were hiding, and suddenly Chloe was shoving herself into his arms, trembling horribly. It broke Lucifer’s heart to see her so scared. Normally Chloe was so brave, but he understood. This was the mob, not just some random criminal who killed someone because they took their promotion. This was very dangerous, and beyond something that Chloe and he could handle alone; even if Lucifer still liked to think he could take them all. She’d insisted they wait, so they bad. But it seemed waiting was causing them other problems too, so it seemed they couldn’t win.

Nonetheless, Lucifer immediately enveloped Chloe in his arms when she burrowed into them, tense at first but slowly relaxing into her touch as she pressed right up against him. He could feel her needy squirms now, right against him. And the devil was struggling not to be slightly aroused by it. But this was definitely not the time or place, so he managed to keep it in his pants, with the distraction of the ruckus outside. “It’ll be okay.” He whispered into Chloe’s ear, stroking her hair with one hand, while the other rubbed her back. Lucifer wasn’t well practiced in comfort, but with Chloe it seemed to just come naturally. He wanted to do everything in his power to make her feel protected. Lucifer was a naturally protective person, let alone with Chloe who he cared for more than anyone else in his life.

Chloe had started to relax the slightest bit, which Lucifer considered a win, but she was clearly still beyond scared, and Lucifer didn’t loosen his grip one little bit, in fact he only squeezed her tighter to make her feel even more secure, trying his best to make her feel safe. Then suddenly there was a loud gunshot right outside the door and Chloe audibly yelped, and even Lucifer flinched. But that wasn’t what got his attention. It was the sudden warm, wet feeling that was starting to soak into his pants, right where Chloe was sitting on him…oh no.

It took the devil a minute to piece it together, considering he was a bit shaken up from the gunshot too, and was on edge that they’d heard Chloe and were about to open the doors and end them both. And then he realized. Chloe was peeing. On him. She was having an accident all over them both, triggered out of fear that had made her lose control of her bladder. It was a bizarre situation, and something the devil had never experienced in such close proximity to himself. He’d seen others pee their pants sure, when they saw his devil face, but he’d never felt it, because obviously he didn’t have the capability to urinate. Now here he was, feeling Chloe’s urine slowly soak into his pants while she trembled and whimpered against him.

Lucifer was in a sort of state of shock. Was she aware of what she was doing? Presumably yes, if he could feel it then her own pants would be wet too, right? The devil honestly wasn’t too bothered by it. She hadn’t meant to do it, it had simply been an accident, nothing more. And considering the circumstances, he really didn’t blame her. He was sure that most humans in her position with a bursting bladder would have this happen to them if suddenly frightened like this. He said nothing, having no idea what to say, he just kept rubbing her back like he had been. And suddenly she was whimpering into his chest, “I-I’m s-so s-s-sorry, L-Lucifer- “making it clear that while he was okay with this, she definitely wasn’t.

Her voice was muffled seeing as her face was buried into his chest, but he still heard it, and it sounded like she was crying softly too. It broke the devil and he immediately rushed to reassure her, noticing that the wet spot had stopped growing now so she must have emptied her bladder entirely now. “Shh, it’s okay Det- “he stopped himself, “-Chloe.” This was definitely a moment to use her first name, “It was just an accident. Please don’t be upset.”

But that seemed to do little to console her. She continued to weep as silently as possible, seeing as they didn’t know what exactly was happening outside the door. Lucifer just rubbed her back and struggled to figure out what to say, “C-Chloe…really. I promise you, it’s okay. This was not your fault, not at all.” He found himself rocking her a little bit, hoping to help comfort her more. And it seemed to work a little bit. So, he kept at it, whispering those affirmations over and over until she’d stopped crying.

Slowly Lucifer pulled back and wiped her tears from her face, gazing right into her eyes, “It’s really okay, Chloe.” He hoped she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Chloe did meet them but looked away fairly quickly and he figured it made sense. He’d be too embarrassed to hold her gaze too if it were him that this had happened to. She just nodded silently and sniffed, glancing worriedly at the door instead. They’d heard nothing outside since the gunshot.

And then there was a calamity of noise, yelling and the knocking down of doors. Chloe grabbed him again, just by instinct but soon she relaxed as they both realized it was the LAPD here to save them and capture the mob. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding. Not for him, but for the fact that Chloe was going to be safe now. “Finally, the boys in blue have arrived. Took them long enough.” He muttered, but he was glad they were here. He listened as their heavy footsteps approached but they didn’t move to open the door yet, just incase.

“Chloe? Lucifer?” called a familiar voice, Dan. And Lucifer soon responded.

“In here!” and moments later the door was cracked open, leaving the two of them blinking at the sudden light, “Bloody hell. Took you long enough.” He complained, slowly standing up and groaning as he stretched his legs. But at the same time he felt some residual urine run down his legs, and it did not feel good now it was all cold; honestly part of him had liked the feeling when she’d had the accident and it had been warm…anyway that was something to dissect later.

Lucifer looked down at Chloe who was still curled on the floor, looking beyond embarrassed and the devil looked at Dan who was staring at his wet pants, and the patch on the floor Chloe had also left. But before he could say anything, the devil was taking the blame, “Oops…I may have had a little accident while we were waiting for you to show up. You took your bloody time. Even got on poor Chloe since the space was so small.” He looked down at her, and she just stared at him for a second in shock then slowly got to her feet, okay to reveal her equally wet pants now he’d made up a story.

Dan went a little red himself and just blinked, “Oh…um…well sorry we took so long. We wanted to make sure we did the breach right. But I’m glad you’re both safe, even if you’re a bit…wet.” And thankfully Dan soon left them alone and before Lucifer could say anything to Chloe, ask if she was okay or anything, she was pulling him in for a hug.

The devil smiled and hugged back, able to overlook his uncomfortable, wet pants for now. Her hugs still felt amazing. “Thank you.” She was whispering into his neck, “Thank you for all of that.”

Lucifer just shook his head, “It’s really no trouble, detective.” He understood that on a professional level, if Chloe was known to have wet herself then it may have damaged her professional image. Whereas if Lucifer took the blame, the consequences were a lot less severe for him. However, the main reason of course was that he wanted to preserve Chloe’s dignity, even if she herself may still feel it was a bit damaged seeing as they both knew who’d really done the deed. But this was the best he could do to remedy this, and it seemed to be good enough.

Chloe slowly pulled back and smiled up at him, still looking a bit embarrassed and shaken, but mostly alright. She said nothing, and just went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek with a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Take a shower.” She giggled and with that she left him alone.

Lucifer just blinked and pressed a hand to his slightly damp cheek and smiled to himself, “I need to get locked in closets more often.”


End file.
